


sharp

by doctordodgeball



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: ???? idfk just take it, M/M, one-sided prideshipping, ramble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 23:17:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7409089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctordodgeball/pseuds/doctordodgeball
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sharper than the brilliant stars</p>
            </blockquote>





	sharp

the realization that youve fallen for the gentle boy is one youd never admit but its not the gentleness, its something sharper, angry, furious but rightfully so, he tells you about an ancient soul contained inside that ever present golden trinket carried around his neck but its all nonsense occult nonsense but when he duels, when he duels _you_ , the way he so surely calls his attacks strikes a flutter in your chest and in his eyes you see the sharpest sparkle youve ever seen sharper than the brilliant stars of the gentle boy who sat beside you in class and maybe just maybe its not just the raving babblings of the occult, but of course you could never admit that 

its nonsense 

but then the boy tells you hes gone, just one day hes fucking gone and you never really wanted to believe but while hes still beautiful an amazing duelist who still surpasses you any day the sharpness is gone, the stars still sparkle unlike any other but theyre not the sharp gaze capable of cutting straight through you. it was all occult. it was all nonsense occult but he really is gone. youre not sure what to do

**Author's Note:**

> thats pretty gay kaiba


End file.
